Broken
by DelenaFreak0422
Summary: Elena Gilbert just lost her parents in a car crash and now must move in with her godfather Giuseppe who she hasn't seen since she was two. He has two sons Damon and Stefan. She is very depressed and doesn't want to feel so she starts taking advice from new 'godbrother' bad boy, party guy Damon Salvatore. This leads to partying, sex, abuse, alcohol, drugs etc, DARK THEMES!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I already have Meant To Be to be working on but this story is like my baby. I've been writing it as a book for years now and I decided to publish it as a fanfiction but to do that I have to go through every chapter and change everyone's names and the towns names and peoples characteristics but it's worth it. I absolutely love this book and it means so much to me. So please tell me what you think and if I should post other chapters?**

 **WARNING: There is suicidal thoughts, depression, self harm, drug abuse, sexual abuse, heart break and more scary topics. This is a trigger warning, this story will get really sad before it gets better. The first couple chapters aren't that bad but it gets worse. If this isn't something you want to read that dont!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the town name or other stuff I got from TVD but I do own the storylines.**

 **Broken**

 **Chapter 1: A New Life**

 **Saturday July 1** **3** **th** **2000** **6:34pm**

I feel completely scared, sad, hopeless, depressed, alone and broken. My parents just passed away and I thought for sure that I would be moving to New York City to live with my irresponsible 22 year old Aunt Jenna who I've known all my life and is my only living relative, I was wrong.

A week ago I found out by my parents lawyers that they had written down a man by the name of Giuseppe Salvatore as my next in kin. Supposedly he and his late wife were my godparents but I don't even remember ever meeting them. Giuseppe is my godfather and I don't remember him at all and my parents never talked about him or his wife.

Supposedly my parents were best friends with them in high school and college and were maid of honor and best man at their wedding. Supposedly they were maid of honor and best man at my parents wedding too. When I was two my dad got a new job offer in Denver and moved the family there from Mystic Falls, Virginia which was both my parents' hometown.

I am now sitting on a plane with my Aunt Jenna who was taking me from Denver the place I grew up to Mystic Falls to help me get comfortable there. I turned fourteen on May 20th. This is the time of life a girl needs her parents most. But my parents are not alive anymore. My dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle and I won't have my mom to talk to about my crushes, high school and friendship drama.

I'm moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have to live with a strange man and his two kids. At least they are around my age. I hate that my parents put Giuseppe down as my legal guardian if anything were to happen to them. I have only ever known my Aunt Jenna. But my Aunt Jenna is practically my older sister. She was only 8 years older when I was born and can't raise a teenager. She is practically still a teenager herself.

So I have to move in with a random man that I have no memories of and his two teenagers. He has a son who's seventeen and I can't remember his name and another son who's fifteen named Samuel or Stephan? I can't remember exactly.

I'm going to be completely alone. I don't know anyone. Jenna's only staying for the first night but then has to get back to her summer job in New York. Jenna knew Giuseppe when she was a kid and she said whenever she met him he seemed nice. But still, I feel completely alone, broken and depressed. I have nothing left in the world.

My parents passed away three weeks ago in a car accident. Jenna has been staying with me in my home in Denver. My parent's funeral was two weeks ago and since then we've been cleaning and packing up the house. The house was willed to me but we wanted to clean it before we left so it's not too dirty whenever we go back. Giuseppe hadn't been able to get the time off work to come for the funeral so I don't even know what he looks like.

Even though I understand that Jenna wouldn't be able to raise me right I'm still am completely furious I have to live with complete strangers.

The flight attendant just told us that we will soon be landing at the Richmond airport, which is just a 40 minute drive from the small town of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls; 6,923 is the population. This is where I'll spend my high school years. In September I'll start ninth grade. I won't have my mom to take a picture of me before I leave to start high school. A tear falls down my cheek. I really am broken. I just want my parents back and I want to be happy and living in Denver.

I am now trailing behind my Aunt Jenna while walking through crowds of people carrying my two suitcases waiting for my Aunt Jenna to spot the man I've never met. Finally my Aunt Jenna pointed to a man in a gray suit with short gray hair and a sad but friendly smile. He doesn't look too bad.

"Jennifer." He greets with a smile and hug. "So sorry about you loss. I knew them well and I'm really sad to see them go but I can't imagine what either you or Elena must be going through." He said sadly to Jenna.

"Thanks." Jenna says with a sad smile and turns to look at me a few feet behind them.

"Elena, I'm guessing?" He says. "You've grown so much, which is to be expected in 12 years." He tries to joke but my face is emotionless. "I'm so sorry for what you're going through. I know it must be completely insane coming and living with complete strangers." He says sadly.

"Thank you, you're right, it is insanely weird." I say with little emotion.

We leave the airport and walk to his car without any words spoken. I get into the backseat and pull my IPod out of my pocket and put my earphones in. Listening to music is the only way I can relax and have a breather. It calms me. Even through I'm listening to loud rock music.

Once we get driving I see they are talking to each other. I hit pause on my IPod but I don't let them know I can hear them; this is the only way I know what people really think of my situation. I've learned a skill at pretending I'm listening to music when I'm really not.

"Lena isn't okay. She's very sad. I seriously don't know if she'll ever get even close to back to normal." Jenna says sadly.

"Hopefully, Mystic Falls will be good for her. She can have a fresh start. Her and Stefan are only a year apart. She can make friends with Stefan and he can introduce her to their classmates and she'll make lots of friends on her own and she'll eventually be okay. Stefan is very friendly and is excited to meet her. He's a positive kid with straight A's and I know he'll cheer her up whatever it takes." He explains. Great my new _brother_ is overly cheerful and friendly, those people really annoy me nowadays.

"That's good. What about Damon? What did he say about Elena coming? How's he doing?" She asks with a sad empathic face. Damon! That's his name.

"Well as you know when you left for college Lilly had just passed away and he wasn't doing so well. He was only 12 when she passed. It started with misbehaving in school, then he started smoking, drinking, shop lifting and drugs." He says sadly. "Nothing too bad, just marijuana I think. But he's not getting any better. I told him a few days ago about Elena and I don't even know if he'll remember the conversation." He says angry. I lean my head against the window. So this Damon guy sounds weird but kind of interesting.

"I'm so sorry. I hope things get better with him." Jenna says genuine.

"Elena?" Giuseppe calls out trying to get my attention. I take out my headphones and look at him. "I got the whole basement set up for you." I look at him with a worried expression. The basement? What if there's rats? "Don't worry, it's completely finished. You won't even know you're in a basement. There are two bedrooms, a full bathroom and a small den/living room. I moved the laundry room upstairs so the whole place will be yours, nobody can go down there without your permission. I thought you would like the privacy. And the laundry room can now be your walk in closet." He explained.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said with no emotion.

"You can pick your bedroom out of the two and Jenna can stay in the other one." He said.

"Okay."

"Your bedroom isn't decorated at all but tomorrow you can pick whatever you want out of a catalog and I'll order it, okay?" He suggested.

"Sure."

"Elena, be a little more appreciative. Giuseppe is willing to spend a lot of money on you." Jenna said.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling well right now." I say still with no emotion.

"That's okay it's understandable. Oh and Jenna you can come visit whenever you or Elena feel like it, I know you have work but if you ever have a long weekend off don't hesitate to come." Giuseppe smiles friendly.

I put my music back in a zone out. I have lots of emotions; hurt, sadness, depressed, alone, broken. I just don't feel like showing any of them. It's too exhausting.

About 20 minutes later with pass a sign saying 'Welcome to Mystic Falls, Population: 6,923'. I already hate this town. I've never lived in a small town. It seems to boring.

Five minutes later we drive through a gate where Giuseppe had to put a code into to open it. Is this guy that rich? We drive down a long drive way with trees on both sides and lots of freshly cut grass and flowers. This place is beautiful. I look at the car clock it is says 7:31pm; it should be getting dark soon. Finally we pull up to a huge white house. Three stories high. And he put me in the basement? I practically growl. It feels like I traveled through time to the 1800's.

"You like it Elena?" He asks.

"It's…" I trail off not know the right word. "Big." I say.

He laughs. "Yeah, the whole property has been passed down in the family since the mid- 1800's. The Salvatore's are one of the five founding families of this town." He said.

"Wow."

"Mhmm, I grew up in the home. And so did my father, and his father, and his father and so on." Giuseppe said.

"Do your siblings live here too or are you an only child?" I ask curiously.

"I have a younger brother, Zachary but only the oldest child gets the house." He explains.

Right when we were getting out of the car. A boy around my age with spikey dark blonde hair and a kind looking face came outside through the front door.

"Stefan." Giuseppe said happily. "Come help the ladies with their bags."

Stefan smiled shyly and came over and took both of my bags and Giuseppe took both of Jenna. As Stefan came up to grab my bags I noticed his eyes were a hazel, like a greenish brown. I always look at someone's eye colour when meeting them it's just a thing I do. I believe eye shape and colour can tell a lot about a person. Jenna and I walked behind them into the house only carrying our purses.

When we got inside they both set the suitcases down on the floor of a huge foyer. There was two huge stair cases leading upstairs and everything was white.

"Stefan this is Elena, Elena this is Stefan." Giuseppe introduced.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Stefan said politely.

"Yeah hi." I say.

He looks a little offended but shakes it off. "Stefan this is Jenna, she lived in town when you were about 10." Giuseppe said.

"Yeah I think I remember her from town parties." He smiled politely and she smiled back.

"Where's Damon?" Giuseppe asks.

"Um I don't know where he is." He says a little awkwardly. "I think he went out." He said a little scared. Giuseppe looks mad. "I told him you would be mad and he said he didn't care." He said nervous.

"Okay," He says with a very angry expression. "You can go do whatever; I'm going to get Elena and Jenna setup in the basement." Giuseppe said. He seems like such a formal man. I don't like it.

He shows us through a serious of different libraries, living rooms, dens until we get to the kitchen. It's a huge kitchen with sliding doors leading to a pool. There's a breakfast table along with stools against a huge island. All the appliances are stainless steel and they have every appliance possible. This place is huge.

He shows us to a door just past the small breakfast table and leads us down wooden stairs. When we get to the bottom I see a living room. It has a big 50 inch t.v and a leather couch and love seat. There's a big glass coffee table in the middle of the two couches and movies surrounding the t.v. It looks like there's cable, a dvd player and a blueray player. Holy crap.

"So there's dvd player, cable and blueray player. We keep about half of our movies down here and the other half are in the home theater." Giuseppe explains.

"Nice." I say still emotionless.

"Through those two doors are the bedrooms." He said pointing to two doors on either side of the t.v. I go towards the one closest to me and walk in.

It's a pretty big size room. There's a queen bed in the middle with two end tables on each side of it. The headboard of the bed in a light brown wood and it matches to wood of the end tables. One of the tables has a lamp and landline phone. The other table has an alarm clock and space to put things I want on it. On the wall with the door there a dresser which has the same wood as the bed and end tables. It's long with nine drawers and a big vanity mirror hanging from the wall in front of it. Then on the far wall are two long windows close to the ceiling. Underneath the windows are a white desk and a computer chair. I turn around and see Jenna and Giuseppe standing at the door.

"I want this room." I say.

"You didn't even see the other room." Jenna said.

"Doesn't matter, I want this room."

"Okay." They both said and Giuseppe brought in my suitcases and put them on my bed.

I leave the room to go check out the other room. Giuseppe was putting Jenna's suitcases in the room when I walk in. It's just a simple room. It's a little smaller than mine and has dark wood instead of light. But I like my room.

"The bathroom is the door beside your room Elena, and your closet is the door at the bottom of the stairs." Giuseppe says while I'm walking back to my room to unpack.

"Okay, thanks." I say and then notice another door on the other side of the living room. "Wheres that door lead too?" I ask curious.

"Oh that leads to the other side of the basement it's kind of like the boys men-cave in there but theres a separate set off stairs for over there so that door stays locked at all times. It's pretty useless actually." He says.

"Oh alright."

"I have to go do some work stuff in my study upstairs but if you guys are hungry help yourselves to any food in the kitchen." He says to both of us before walking up the stairs.

I groan. Ugh I have a head ache. I blink my eyes open and I'm alarmed by my surroundings. This isn't my room. Oh wait. It is now. I live in Mystic Falls now. Gosh what time is it. I turn over in my comfy bed and look at the clock 3:05am. After I was done unpacking I laid down for a little rest. It wasn't my intention to sleep. Now I'm wide awake. I'm thirsty.

I get up and notice my pajamas. Oh that's right I changed into my monkey pajama shorts and a tank top before I laid down. I stretch and walk over and turn on my light. I look in the mirror to make sure nothings showing. I have two teenage boys to live with now. Hopefully everyone's in bed.

I walk out of my room and leave my door open half way so I can see my way up the stairs. I walk up the stairs and open the door quietly; I don't want to wake Jenna up. The kitchens dark but I can see pretty clearly cause of the patio light from outside.

I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. "Who the hell are you?" I hear a growl from behind me while I'm closing the door.

I turn around slowly slightly freaked out and see a extremely hot guy sitting at the island with a freshly made sandwich and orange juice in front of him. He looks to be in his late teens and he has dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. Oh this must be Damon. Ugh, he's so hot; I don't want to live in the same house as this.

"Oh you must be Damon." I say coolly and lean up against the counter.

"Who are you?" He asks cold.

"I'm Elena. I'm living with you now." I smirk. Wow a smirk. That's new.

"Why?" He asks again cold.

"I'm orphaned." I say emotionless.

He looks confused and wondering if I'm joking. "Are you joking?" He asks hesitantly.

"Nope. My parents died three weeks ago in a car crash and your dad is my godfather even though I don't remember ever meeting him." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says with a tiny bit of compassion.

"It's fine. I was born here and my parents and your parents were best friends but a little after I turned two we all moved to Denver." I explain.

"Wait, what did you say your name was again?" He asks curious.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert."

"I remember you." He says slowly.

"Seriously?" I say shocked.

"Yeah I was five when you were two. I remember your parents bringing you over to play with Stefan and me." He said.

"Oh." I said pretty shocked that he would remember that and that I was friends with them as a baby. "So what are you doing up anyway?" I ask.

"Just got back from a party. Have to sober up a little before going to bed. I don't want a hangover in the morning." He says gesturing to his sandwich and orange juice.

"Oh." I smile. I kind of feel like going to a party some time. I don't know maybe because I want to feel something other than sorrow. I mean I look way older than I am. I sure his friends won't mind, I mean at least the guys won't. I want to feel. To have a little fun. But I can't just ask him; I just met him.

"So you're thirteen?" He says like he's not believing it.

"Fourteen." I correct.

"You look a lot older."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"I mean most of the girls my age look younger than you." He said shocked.

I smirk. "I don't know if that's a good thing of bad thing."

"Good thing." He smirks back. "We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah we should." I smile but not a genuine happy smile it's closer to a smirk. "Nice meeting you Damon." I say before heading to the stairs.

"You too Elena." He calls back not too loud.

I smirk and head down stairs to bed.

"Elena... Lena, wake up."

I open my eyes quickly and sit up fast. I was having a nightmare again. I see Jenna standing at the end of my bed. "You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah fine."

"I have to leave." She frowns. "Giuseppe's driving me to the airport. But Stefan offered to show you around town."

"Okay, that's nice." I get up and walk over to my dresser I grab my brush and start brushing the tangles out of my long brown hair. I look up into my chocolate brown eyes. I don't like looking in the mirror because all I see is my mom. I'm a spitting image of her. I start tearing up. No. I don't want to cry. I cried none stop for a week. I don't need to cry anymore.

Jenna walks over to me and turns me around and hugs me tightly. After a few seconds I push her away. "I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you." I say confidently.

"I'll try to come up for a weekend as soon as I can." She says.

"Thanks."

"I'll miss you Lena. I love you." She smiles down at me.

"I love you too."

"It'll get better, trust me." She then leaves and I follow her out.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Quarter after eleven." Giuseppe answers me from the stairs where he's waiting with Jenna's suitcases.

"Holy, I slept in." I said.

"That's okay it's summer." Giuseppe said reassuring.

I smile small. "Stefan said he would show you around town whenever you like. Damon can drive you guys into town and I can pick you up after I drop off Jenna or you guys can wait to go until I get back." Giuseppe said friendly.

"Um while see." I said following them up the stairs. I see Stefan sitting at the island eating a sandwich.

"Okay well we got to go. Stefan text me when or if you need me to pick you guys up." He said.

"Okay." Stefan smiles.

Jenna hugs me. "I'll call when I get home." She whispers to me.

"Okay." I smile at her and watch them walk out of the kitchen together.

"So uh, if you don't want to go into town or anything, you don't have. I understand how you are feeling and I understand if you don't really want to do anything." He tries to be friendly. I walk over to the fridge a grab a bottle of water.

"Trust me Stefan; you don't know what I'm feeling. You lost your mom when you were ten. I just lost my parents three weeks ago." I say sounding like a bitch which I'm starting to believe I am.

"I'm sorry." He says apologetically. "Are you hungry? There is like any food you can think of."

"No thanks." Come to think of it I haven't eaten since before we got on the plane yesterday. I'm just not hungry.

"Where's your brother?" I ask curious.

"Probably sleeping. He sleeps most of the day, then goes out sometime in the afternoon and then doesn't come home to sometime in the middle of the night. I barely ever see him." He shrugs.

"Ah, I see." I answer.

"Look I'm going to ride my bike into town and hang out with some friends. If you don't want to come just tell my dad you had a headache or something or he'll bug you about it." He explains and acts more himself than the friendly fake persona he had on before. He's about to leave. But then turns around. "My dad told me to tell you there's some furniture, decoration and clothing catalogs downstairs on the coffee table. You can pick out whatever you want; dad's like a millionaire or something." He smirks and walks away. I sigh and put my head on the counter.

Giuseppe and Stefan seem like fakes. They act all nice and try to buy my love but I can tell it's not completely real. Damon seems real.

I stand up and grab an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the island. I need to eat something. I carry it and my water bottle downstairs and sit down on the expensive leather couch in front of the extensive flat screen television. I put my water on the coffee table and pick up the remote. I turn the t.v on and the cable comes on.

Eating my perfectly green apple out of one hand and flipping through the channels using the other hand. I do this for about ten minutes before I settle on a rerun of the ABC family show 'Switched At Birth'. It's from season one when Bay and Emmett are first starting to become friends. I use to love this show now it just seems boring and not important. I get up and walk into the bathroom and drop my apple core into the trashcan.

I walk out to the living room again and sit on the couch this time I grab a furniture and electronic catalog and a pen and sit up against the arm of the couch. I go through it and circle a whole bunch of stuff including a laptop, a beanbag chair, a stereo, a cool gummy bear lamp and a whole bunch more.

After about an hour I put the catalogs down, turn off the t.v and chug the rest of the water bottle. I walk up stairs looking for the recycling to put the empty plastic water bottle in. When I get upstairs I see Damon sitting at the island eating a bagel.

"Hey do you know where the recycling is?" I ask.

"Outside the patio door." He answers while chewing a bite of bagel and not even looking at me.

"Attractive." I mumble and he doesn't hear me. I walk outside and throw the water bottle into the recycling blue box. I look around the back yard quick. It's beautiful. Like paradise. Too bad I won't ever be able to enjoy since I'm completely depressed. I walk back into the kitchen to see Damon tossing his plate into the sink. He looks up at me and smirks. "Cute pajamas, didn't even notice them last night."

I look down and just realize now I haven't even changed yet. "Yeah, I'm having a lazy day." I sigh and sit down on one of the stools.

"Well, if you ever want to have a fun time, just let me know." He winks. Normal Elena would have blushed horribly and made a fool of herself. I'm not really normal anymore. I act like I didn't even notice it.

"I'll let you know." I smirk back. He looks a little shocked that I'm flirting back but he goes with.

"You know what helps with what you're feeling right now?"

"No, what?" I ask.

"Having fun. Partying. It gets your mind off things for a little while." He says truthfully.

"Nice to know." I say emotionless.

"My dad's going out of town next weekend for business, already told Stefan he had to leave Saturday night because I'm throwing a party but I'm not going to kick you out, if you want I can introduce you to people." He says friendly.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." I say getting up from the stool and heading towards the basement. "Have fun at whatever party you are going to tonight." I smirk.

"Thanks, I will." He yells back as I walk down the stairs smirking.

 **AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should convert more chapters to post.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**AN: Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following :) I'm changing my original story a lot to fit into the TVD theme, like adding characters and changing what they act and look like so it does take a bit to rewrite each chapter but I really love this story and I hope you do too.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Saturday July 20** **th** **2000** **1:08pm**

I'm actually wearing an outfit today. Shocker. I'm standing in front of my mirror in my new bedroom looking at myself; examining myself. My brown hair is brushed straight. I'm wearing tight black jeans short shorts and a cute purple top that shows my cleavage that I shouldn't have at the age of fourteen. I did my make-up light but hot, black eye liner, black mascara and purple eye shadow.

I don't even know why I decided to try and look good today. I haven't looked good all week. All I have worn are pajamas and sweats. My hair has either been in a messy bun or messy ponytail. But today I woke up and feel like today was the day to finally look nice and to wear proper clothes.

Giuseppe left early this morning for some business conference that's a couple hours away and he won't be back till Monday. Damon is throwing a party and I'm welcomed to go but I'm not sure I will. I feel like if I try to have fun and get my mind of things I would be disrespecting my parents death but at the same time I need to get my mind of things. It's been a month and I know I want to reinvent myself. Before the crash I was Miss Perfect; perfect grades, perfect friends, and perfect family. I never did anything I wasn't supposed to do but now I'm different. I feel like a complete different person so I need to start doing things I wouldn't have done before. I'm going to go to this party.

I haven't seen Damon in almost a week. Stefan was right when he said nobody hardly sees him. He comes home late at night when everyone is sleeping and then somehow sneaks out unnoticed in the afternoon. Damon is like the ultimate bad boy; he's hot, he's older, he hates his family and he's into illegal stuff. He's the perfect distraction.

When I finally find myself going upstairs for the first time all day I see Stefan grabbing water bottles from the fridge and trying to put them in an already packed backpack. I sit on a stool in front of him.

"Oh hey." He smiles at me and I smile back. I've grown to realize over the past week that he isn't as bad as I thought. He is a little boring but he's the kind of guy I've grown up dreaming that I would marry. Before the crash Elena would have had a huge crush on him. I know before the crash Elena is still somewhere deep inside me and I really wish she doesn't come out soon.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"To my friend's house, Matt. Damon is having a party tonight and I really don't wanna be here. Just stay in the basement with the door locked and nobody will bother you." He smirks.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I say not letting him know that I'm going to go to the party. Damon walks into the kitchen in a black t-shirt and jeans and messy hair. Is he ever not hot?

"Hey brother." He says annoyingly to Stefan and then sits down beside me. "Hi Lena." He says with a flirty smirk.

"Hi." I say nonchalantly.

"You look nice today." He says with a sparkle in his eyes and a cute little smile.

"Thanks." I say getting up and pulling out a packaged wrap from the fridge to eat for lunch.

"Well I'm going to go. Bye Elena, bye Damon." Stefan says leaving the room. I mumble a goodbye and take a bite out of my delicious looking chicken wrap.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" He asks.

"I don't know, maybe. If I'm bored." I say emotionless.

"You should come. Freshman girls always crash these things probably trying to find a senior boyfriend but whatever. I can introduce you to some." He says and seems genuinely kind.

"Thanks." I say quietly. I throw out my garbage from the wrap and check the clock. Its 1:52pm. I really don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day. The doorbell rings. Woah. Nobody has came here since I moved here. Stefan always goes to his friends' houses during the day. I hideout in the basement and Damon does god knows what. Nobody ever comes here.

"That's my buddy Nik. He came to help set up. Wanna help?" He asks.

"Sure." I follow him out of the kitchen and we head towards the front door. I just realized in the entire week I've lived here I've only been in the basement and the kitchen. I never go and explore the rest of the house. I'm such a loser. Damon opens the door. A guy with blue eyes and blonde hair is standing on the other side.

"Hey!" The guy says with an English accent.

"Hey." Damon says with a smile and 'man hugs' him. He lets him in.

"I got two kegs and a load of different whiskeys and sodas in my truck and I need some help carrying them in." The guy smirks. And still hasn't noticed me.

"Well good thing we have six hands." Dylan smirks and looks at me.

The guy turns towards me and smirks. "Well hello love. Who's this?" He asks Damon.

"This is Elena; she's staying with us now." Dylan explains vaguely.

"I'm Niklaus. But you can call me Nik or Klaus" Nik picks up my hand and kisses it. Ugh another flirt. Teenage guys need to learn to stop thinking with their downstairs appendage.

"Nice to meet you." I smirk.

"So is she your cousin or something?" He asks Damon.

"Nah, she's my god sister. Daddy dearest is her godfather." Damon smirks.

"Ah trouble at home? Fighting with parents?" Nik questions why I'm here.

"Nah Klaus, don't." Damon says seriously.

"No it's fine Damon. My parents died a month ago in a car crash." I say with a straight face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry lov-" I cut him off.

"It's fine now who wants to start setting up for this party?" I ask.

We spend a couple hours setting up kegs and coolers for liquor and soda and making food and munchies and making sure valuables were looked away my basement suite that Damon promised wouldn't be touched. And now Nik, Damon and I are lounging around in the den listening to music before the guests get here.

"So Elena, what grade are you going into?" Klaus asks.

"Grade nine." I say kind of shyly and embarrassed.

Klaus chokes on the sip of beer he was drinking. "What? You're joking."

"She's not Klaus. She's fourteen and she's off limits." Damon says slightly protective. What the heck I so am not off limits.

"You're not my brother so don't act like it."

"That's not what I meant. You know I'm a fun guy and you can do whatever you want but not with my friends."

"What the fuck!" I stand up mad. "Where did the guy who was letting me have fun and not babying me go?" I raise my voice in anger.

Damon laughs a bit. "I'm still here Lena. I said you could come and I would introduce you to people and you could drink a bit and have fun but I'm not going to let you go slutting around with my friends. You can do that with guys your own age."

"You're a dick." I spit out and turn to leave.

"You aren't the first girl to tell me that." Damon smirks and begins a conversation with Klaus about some video game.

"Fuck you Damon. For your information, I wasn't going to go around slutting it up with your friends but that is my decision, not yours." I cut off their conversation.

Damon stands up and walks over to me. He's a good couple inches taller than me. "Lena, I'm sorry but if I see you anywhere near flirting with any guy less then six months older than you tonight, I won't invite you to anymore parties and I'll make sure none of my friends talks to you again." He says so calmly.

"What's your problem?" I asked pissed.

"I'm just not going to let your lose your virtue just because you are in some no emotions phase of your life." He says again calmly.

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

"You're face does. Now go to the basement and don't come back till you hear the party." He orders me.

For some reason I do as I'm told. Probably cause I don't want to make him anymore mad.

It's been about three hours and I've heard the party going on for about a half hour. I don't know if I want to go up there or not. I'm still pretty furious at Damon but I also want to make him mad. Maybe I can make him jealous? No he doesn't see me like that. He sees me as the little friend of his that needs to be protected. Ugh. He makes me so furious.

I jump off the couch and walk into my room. I'm gonna have to change my outfit. I want to look sexy, right now I just look cute. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans that my Aunt Jenna gave me and changed out of my shorts and into them. I take my purple top off before looking for a better sexier shirt. After looking through my draw I realize all my clothes are cute and innocent. I open my tank top draw and grab a spagetti strap grey tank top that I used to only wear as pajamas or as an undershirt. I throw it on over top of my black bra and look at myself in the mirror. The black skinny jeans make my ass and legs look amazing and the top shows off a bit of my belly and a good amount of cleavage. I look smoking. But something is missing.

I walk through the living room and into my walk in closet and grab my short leather boots with a two inch heal and I stuff my feet into them since they are a size too small. I got them last fall with my back to school clothes. I look up and something catches my eyes and I smile.

A week before I came here Jenna took me out for lunch and I couldn't find my jacket so she let me borrow one of hers, her black cute leather jacket that cuts off half way down my back and she told me I looked so good in it that I could keep it. It's absolutely perfect. It knocks my look up for hot to sexy. I jump up and grab it before throwing it on me and walking over to my stand up mirror. Now my look is perfect. I leave the closet and grab my keys off the table to lock the door when I get up stairs.

When I get to the top of the stairs I have trouble opening the door and I shove it roughly. And hear a guy yell "Hey!" Seems like a couple was making out against the door.

"Excuse me." I say bitchy and shove them off to the side to lock the door behind me.

"Sorry we didn't know anyone was down there. The sign says off limits." The girl says slightly apologetic.

"Yea its off limits because its my room." I snap and walk away while sliding my keys into my jeans pocket.

"Who the hell was that?" I hear the girl say confused. I smirk because I want to shock people. I want to be bad-ass and mysterious. I walk over to the counter and grab a pepsi out of one of the tubs of ice, I don't know if I want to drink tonight or not, so I'll start off with soda.

"Hi!" I hear a bubbly voice from behind me and I turn around to see a blonde girl about my height standing behind me. She's pretty but in the shy and innocent way I was before the accident.

"Hi. I'm Elena." I smile back at her in a friendly way.

"I'm Caroline." She smiles a huge bright smile. Hmm I look her over as she looks me over. She's wearing an innocent looking white flowery sundress and pink flats. She would be the same height as me if I was not in heals. She has light makeup on and her hair looks to have been curled with a curling iron. She has bluey green eyes. She's very pretty and is exactly the type of girl the old Elena would have been friends with. And although I don't think I am anything like her now, I'll be nice and let her introduce me to people. "I've never seen you around here before." She says with a questioning voice.

"I just moved here a week ago." I say vaguely.

"And you already got invited to a Salvatore party!" She says shocked. "Lucky you." She smiles enviously.

"I actually live here." I say quietly.

"Really?" She says shocked but also like she's looking for some gossip. "Are you like Stefan and Damons long lost sister or something." She asks.

"Or something." I answer vaguely. "What grade are you going into?" I ask.

"Ninth. I know I look a lot older and I hang out with an older crowd. I am really mature for my age." She says rambling.

"Me too. I'm mature for being in the ninth grade too." I say walking with her out of the kitchen and into the back yard where a lot of teens are louging around the pool, hot tub, deck and gazebo.

"Really? You're in ninth grade? Cause I would have guessed you were sixteen or seventeen. But this is great we could have classes together."

"Nope I'm fourteen." I'm barely paying attention to her I'm looking around the back yard and looking at all the people, a lot of people are looking at me too since I don't have a familiar face.

"So, want me to introduce you to people?" She asks hestitant since she can tell I'm not that interested.

"Yeah, totally, thanks." I say and follow her towards a group of younger looking teenage girls.

"Hey guys this is Elena, she's staying with the Salvatores now, she's our age." She says to the group. "Elena this is Bonnie Bennett, April Young and Anna Smith." Bonnie has dark skin and caramel colour hair and looks quite young and short for her age. April has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, similar to Damons and looks her age and is really pretty. Anna is extremely short, its cute. She has practically black hair and dark brown eyes and its very cute but also has an edgy look to her. "Elena, April is Damon and Stefans cousin." Caroline informs me.

"Yeah my dad told me about you living here. My dad was their moms brother." She explains.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." I say friendly.

"Oh my god, He's gotten even hotter." Caroline squeals and we all turn to see a guy walking out of the house with his arm around the shoulders of a skinny slutty looking girl and a beer in his other hand. He looks athletic and older than us. He was dark spiked hair and dark eyes.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Caroline's obsession." Answers Bonnie with a bit of a laugh. "But he's an idiot and dick and would never go for a girl that he knows won't put out right away."

"You don't know that Bonnie. You don't even know him." Caroline says sadly.

"Neither do you." Bonnie answers kind of bitchy.

"Girls, don't fight." Either Anna or April said, I'm kind of confused which is which at this point.

"Okay, what's his name?" I ask taking an interest in this for some reason.

"Tyler Lockwood." Caroline answers.

"He's the mayors son and he is a total douche." Bonnie answers.

"Shush Bonnie, I'm not asking you." I snap. And Caroline chuckles.

"Okay, Caroline, give me a bit of information about him?" I ask.

"Why?" Caroline asks a bit jealous.

"I'm going to help you I promise, Care." I say sweetly.

"Alright. Um he's two years older than us. Super popular and athletic. Total ladies man. Totally hot. Um.."

"That's it? You barely know him Caroline." I say in a friendly sincere manner.

"Yes I do." Caroline says shyly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I say having an idea. I leave without waiting for a reply and walk straight up to Tyler who is talking with a group of friends. I stand behind him patiently and his friends motion for him to turn around cause they see me. At first he seems annoyed but then he sees me and puts a sexy smirk on.

"Well hello there, do I know you?" He asks trying to sound nice.

"No you don't, I'm new." I smile sweetly.

"Well then I'm Tyler." He says leaning cockily up against a tree.

"I'm Elena." I smirk.

"So do you want to go somewhere more private and talk." He says suggestively.

"Hmm, I don't know I barely know you." I say sweetly.

He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Well you can get to know me? I'm an open book." He smirks thinking hes going to get laid.

I back up a bit to make sure it doesn't look like I'm flirting with him. "What would you want to talk about in private?" I say kind of shyly.

He leans in again. "It'll just be more quiet there; we can do whatever you want, baby." This is the perfect moment. I push him away fast and stumbles backwards. I slap him hard against the face. He looks shocked.

"You pig! Don't ever talk or even look at me again!" I practically scream so that everyone outside can hear us. "Ugh.. as if!" I say while walking away all dramatic and over to Caroline's group of friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Ugh that Tyler Lockwood is disgusting!" I say in my best over dramatic voice. "I totally just went over there to talk you up a bit and try to get him to come over to talk to you but he kept asking me to go 'somewhere more private' and then when I asked why he- he ugh he started talking dirty to me and telling me what he wants to do to me and thats when I slapped him. He's a pig Care, you deserve better." I say apologetic. Caroline looks down sad.

"I knew it." Bonnie says sounding a bit pissed.

"I don't believe you." Caroline says kind of mad.

"Care, why would I lie about this sort of thing, I barely know anyone in this town." I say sweetly.

"Maybe you just want him to yourself?" She sounds kind of bitchy.

"No I don't. I promise. He's a pig." I look her straight in the eyes.

She looks apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry Elena, I believe you."

"It's okay you can so do better than that." I say in a disgusted voice. Honestly I'm doing this cause Caroline would obviously get hurt by that guy and I need to make friends even if I don't like them, they're my cover up. So what if I had to lie a little. It's not that big of a lie. Tyler is a player and user.

"You seem like a perfect fit for this group, Elena." Caroline smiles.

"She does?" Bonnie questions looking at my outfit.

"Oh I don't dress like this always. I just wanted to make a confident and egdy first impression." I explain.

"Suree.." Bonnie doesn't seem to like me.

"I like your outfit." Anna (I think) says. "It's daring and hot."

"Thank you." I smile a friendly smile.

"You're welcome."

"Hey love." I hear from behind me and all the girls looked shocked. I turn around and see Niklaus.

"Hey Klaus." I smile friendly.

"I see you are making friends." He smiles gesturing to the girls. "Hi ladies." He smirks to them.

"Yea these girls are in my grade." I smile.

"I wanted to come over and apologize about earlier on behalf of Damon." He smile sincerely.

"Thanks Nik. But you don't have to Damon was the one being a dick and if he wants to apologize he can come over and do so."

"Damon is a very stubborn guy, I don't think he's going to do that." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. That's Damon's problem not yours." I smile confidently.

"Alrighty love. Well I forgot to tell you that you look very nice tonight." He said friendly and not flirty, I can see Klaus and I being friends.

"Thank you Nik. You're not so bad yourself." I smirk.

He smiles. "Alright, I'm going to go find Damon. Goodnight ladies. You all look beautiful." He smiled at them and turned around to go back inside the house.

"Oh my god! How are you already friends with Klaus Mikaelson? You just moved here." April says in and shocked and jealous tone.

"Damon introduced us. And I would barely call us friends."

"That makes sense." Caroline says. "But just so you know Klaus is like the hottest guy in our school, and he's got the accent to match. His whole family is gorgeous."

"Yeah! They really are." April agrees. "He's got like five siblings and his dad is this rich business man and his mom is like a retired supermodel." Wow interesting.

"Hmm, does any of his other siblings go to school with us?" I ask.

"Yeah his only sister Rebekah is in tenth grade and his two younger brother Kol and Henrik are fraturnal twins and are in the same grade as us and then he has two older brothers in college." Caroline explains.

"Wow that's a big family." I say. I'm an only child and I can't imagine what it's like to have five siblings. "Um, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go get myself another drink." I smile.

"Alright, see ya." They say.

I walk back into the house and go up to the booze counter and grab a red solo cup and pour a quarter of it up with vodka and the rest up with different juices, I've never mixed a drink so I gotta start somewhere. I take a drink and it's actually pretty good. "Hm." I say outloud wondering if it needs more of something.

"First time drinking?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and practically growl. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Just came to say hi." He smirks.

"Hi." I say with attitude and turn to leave the kitchen but he stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Hey stop." He asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm just a little pissed off and annoyed at you right now." I say with sass.

"Seriously you still mad about earlier?"

"Not mad. Annoyed." I try to turn again and walk away but he follows me into the den where people are dancing and making out.

"Elena stop it." He says annoyed. "I'm sorry about earlier, there are you happy?"

He's really close to me. I just look at him. And for the first time tonight I actually look at him. He's wearing a v-neck black t-shirt, a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His hair is messy in a perfect way and his blue eyes are looking down at me in a slightly sincere way. "I don't care about earlier. Just treat me less like a little sister please."

"I will." He smirks. "Now can we have some fun?" And just like that he makes me smile. A real smile I think. And I immediately feel guilty. I chug the rest of my cup in one drink.

"Yup." I smirk. "Let's do it."

"Come on, let's get you another drink." He says pulling me back into the kitchen.

It's past two in the morning and most of the party guests have left but there is still a few of Damon's friends here. I am completely drunk, I can't even see straight. I'm on one of the couches in the living room and I don't even know if I'm laying down or sitting up or am I upside down? Ughhh my head is spinning. After Damon apologized he got me some drink with rum in it and then we did a lot of dancing which is kind of blurry now and then we played some drinking game with a group of his friends, um there was Klaus, Rick (I think his name was longer but I don't know), Rose who was Damon's like best girl friend, a chick named Andie that was like all over Damon and another guy named Mason who I think was older but I'm not sure. Then we stopped playing that and Damon, Rose, Rick, Klaus and I decided to do shots and by then I was already drunk so the shots just took me way over the edge and now there's people in the room laughing and talking and I think I'm just going to pass out any second now.

"Hey, Lena? You okay?" Damon asks with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Huh? No... I'm not. Or maybe I am?" I say confused.

"Alright, you need to eat something and then go to bed." He said coming over and lifting me up into his arms. He's carrying me bridal style somewhere and I'm resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired... but I don't want to go to bed cause I'll wake up sick." I say pouting.

"You probably will, but we are going to try to prevent it even if its just a little." He says putting me on a stool at the island and laying my head onto the counter. A few minutes later I look up and see him putting a grill cheese sandwich in a frying pan. "You like grill cheese right?"

"YES!" I practically yell. "It's the best midnight or 2:30am snack." I smile silly like.

"Good." He smiles. "You're a funny drunk." He laughs.

"Why aren't you drunk?" I pout.

"Because my friend, you are very inexperienced when it comes to pretty much everything including alcohol but I am not. Plus you drank way more than me." He smirks.

"Alcohol is yummmmmyyy."

"Yeah I agree with you." He laughs. He seems to think I'm funny but I'm not trying to be. He puts the grill cheese on a plate and passes over to me.

"Thank you Damon." I smile and start eating it. He just sits there watching me. "You're weird." I say without thinking.

"Thanks." He laughs and grabs an orange out of the basket and starts peeling it. "You are too."

"You're cute." I say studying him face.

He just laughs. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He says and gets up and leaves the room with his fully peeled orange. A few minutes later he comes back and I'm just finishing my sandwich. "Designated driver Enzo is taking them all home so we got the house to ourselves and you need to get to sleep." He smiles.

"You need sleep too!" I say in a little kids voice.

"I'll get sleep don't you worry." He grabs a pill bottle out of the draw and gets a glass a milk. He passes me two little tablets and the glass. "Drink and take these, it's just advil so you won't have as bad of an hangover in the morning."

"Thank you." I smile and do as he says. As soon as I'm done he puts the glass in the sink and walks over and surprises me by picking me up bridal style again. "Damon! I can walk down the stairs by myself!"

"I'm not taking the chance or you falling down and breaking your neck and then my dad killing me." He says serious.

"Ugh fine." I wrap my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder as he carries me down the stairs and through the living room and into my room. He sets me down on my bed sitting up. He gets down of the floor and helps me take my boots off and stands up. Then I toss my jacket off. I stand up and look up at him. "Thank you Damon." I whisper and lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "You're a good friend." I smile and fall onto my bed and get under the blankets.

"You're welcome Lena." I hear as I drift off to sleep and I faintly hear him close my door behind him.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, reviews make my day! This chapter is lighter and more funny than future chapters so don't say I didn't warn you that it will get darker. Hope you liked it:) Tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
